starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Jango Fett
Caçador de recompensas Na época de caçador de recompensas,Fett conheceu Rozalta,uma excêntrica Toydariana que lhe dizia as recompensas pedidas(Entre elas Meeko,Fust Konkor,Jervis Groom,Senador Trail e Padmé Amidala).Certo dia,enquanto Roz e Jango conversavam num bar,um holograma apareceu de repente,era um líder separatista que lhe pediu para matar um senador em Coruscant.Porém,ele deveria fazer contrato com o BANDO GORA,grupo de assassinos conhecidos da galáxia. -''"Eu estou levando o Fust comigo. -Só por cima do meu cadáver. -Se você insiste..."Jango e Zam Wessel na prisão do asteróide. Quando estava caçando Fust Konkor na prisão do asteróide em Geonosis,ele conheceu outra caçadora:Zam Wessel.Após reconhecer o som da sua nave,a Slave I],ele diz a Zam que é a anave deles.Então viram amigos e ela faz várias missões para ele como quando jango matou a sith Komari Vosa,porém quando ela está morrendo,e quase dedurando ele para Obi-Wan e Ani,mas ele a mata com um sabre-dardo Kaminoano. Guerras Clônicas -''"É engraçado te ouvir falando isso,mas não ia entender como ele era.Afinal,todos nós fomos criados como ele,só eu fui criado como e com." Boba Fett e membro da 501a Legião sobre Jango Após ter sido contratado por Dookan, Nute Gunray foi pago para que exterminasse Padmé Amidala. Após falhar duas vezes, esperou alguns dias para voltar à Coruscant. Algumas horas antes de partir, Jango recebeu a visita de Obi-Wan Kenobi e negou conhecer o Jedi Zaifo-Vias. Na hora de embarcar na Slave I , Obi-Wan tenta levá-lo para o Conselho Jedi e lhe coloca um Rastreador Repúblicano. Eles travam o Duelo em Kamino. Jango Fett acaba fugindo para Geonosis onde encontra Obi-Wan novamente. Guerras Mandalorianas Quando jovem, ele serviu nas guerras mandalorianas sob o comando de Jaster Mareel. Quando ele chegou em um dos planetas, lutou contra força Jedi que chegou ali encaminhadas por Dookan. Quando um inimigo dos mandalorianos contou ao governador do estado ali, para fazer um pedido falso sobre Fett e suas tropas ter matado crianças e pessoas, Dookan chegou com muitos Jedi e matou todos os Mandalorianos. Apenas sobrando Fett. Equipamento e Geonosis Jango Fett aparece primeiramente no filme Ataque dos Clones, onde é contratado por Darth Tyranus. Ele aparece em um planeta onde está sendo criado as tropas clones. Jango Fett solicitou aos Kaminoans conhecidos como os clonadores que criassem um clone de sí mesmo sem alteração na sua estrutura genética criando um clone exato apartir de si proprio. Um detalhe interessante muitos pensam que o jovem que fica ao seu lado no planeta Kamino é seu filho Boba Fett porém é o clone de si mesmo feito pelos Kaminoans. Ele foge em uma nave enquanto o grande Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi o persegue. Ele possui uma nave que joga granadas sônicas. Em Geonosis, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi e Padmé Amidala são pegos pelos Geonosianos e são preparados para serem devorados. Mas, por sorte, um grupo Jedi, liderado por Mace Windu surge aniquilando todos os dróides, e derepente aparece um mestre jedi que tenta matar dookan mas e morto por jango, enquanto isso C-3PO e R2D2 estão aprotando. Jango Fett utiliza um mini-lança-chamas para tentar deter Windu. Fett utiliza seu foguete que fica perto das costas para atingir quando alguém está por cima. E ele possui duas pistolas Blaster. Nos seus momentos finais ele corre para matar Windu mas perde seu braço e Windu corta a cabeça de Fett fora. Então Boba, seu filho vai pegar seu capacete, com um sentido de vingança. Aparições *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Jango Fett: Open Seasons'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Star Wars Adventures 4: Jango Fett vs. the Razor Eaters'' *''Star Wars Adventures 5: The Shape-Shifter Strikes'' *''Star Wars Adventures 6: The Warlords of Balmorra'' *''Full of Surprises'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' / quadrinhos / PhotoComic / novelização / novelização junior / Storybook / video game *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' * *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' * *''Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Jedi Trial'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Secret Missions 1: Breakout Squad'' *''The Clone Wars: Invitation Only'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Bounty Hunter: Boba Fett'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Star Wars: Republic 68: Armor'' * *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' * *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novela *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novelização junior *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''In His Image'' * * *''Star Wars: Blood Ties: A Tale of Jango and Boba Fett'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Boba Fett: A Practical Man'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Revelation'' }} Aparições não-canônicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Lightsaber Battle Game'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' * * *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' * *''Chrismas with the Fetts'' *''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4'' Fontes *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Attack of the Clones: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Movie Scrapbook'' *''The Art of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''I Am a Jedi Apprentice'' * Attack of the Clones|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/aotc/boba_fett_(a).jpg|cardname=Boba Fett}} * Attack of the Clones|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/aotc/jango_fett_(a).jpg|cardname=Jango Fett (A)}} * Attack of the Clones|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/aotc/jango_fett_(b).jpg|cardname=Jango Fett (B)}} * Attack of the Clones|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/aotc/jango_fett_(c).jpg|cardname=Jango Fett ©}} * Attack of the Clones|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/aotc/jango_fett_(d).jpg|cardname=Jango Fett (D)}} *''Star Wars: Epic Duels'' *''Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' * * * * * * * * * * *Mythmaking: Behind the Scenes of Attack of the Clones'' *''Bounty Hunter: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones'' * * * * *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Panel to Panel'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' * * * *''The Making of Star Wars Revenge of the Sith'' *''Galactic Crisis!'' * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Comics Companion'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Panel to Panel Volume 2: Expanding the Universe'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' * * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition'' * *''Beware the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars Annual 2008'' *''Star Wars: A Pop-Up Guide to the Galaxy'' * *''Scum and Villainy'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * * * * *''Threats of the Galaxy'' * * *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars Annual 2009'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 20'' *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 25'' *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 48'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' * * * * *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} bg:Джанго Фет da:Jango Fett de:Jango Fett en:Jango Fett es:Jango Fett fr:Jango Fett it:Jango Fett ja:ジャンゴ・フェット nl:Jango Fett pl:Jango Fett ru:Дженго Фетт fi:Jango Fett sv:Jango Fett Fett, Jango Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Machos Categoria:Pilotos Categoria:Escravos Categoria:Fazendeiros Categoria:Mandalores Categoria:Assassinos Categoria:Caçadores de recompensas Categoria:Indivíduos da Confederação